The term mobile device encompasses cameras, as well as other devices that include cameras such as smartphones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, laptop computers, or personal video recorders. Mobile device users typically face a myriad of settings in order to configure a mobile device.
The cameras may include interchangeable accessories such as changeable optic lenses. For those systems where lens or other accessory identification is used, the lens identification is beneficial to optimize camera imaging processes. The most used method to identify a changeable optic lens or other accessory is through an electrical interface from the camera body to the lens unit. Using this electrical interface, the camera may read out data from an integrated circuit inside the accessory through an electrical signal. This is a higher cost technique, as it requires the electrical interface and embedding of the integrated circuit inside the accessory. In addition, electrical interfaces are susceptible to wear and tear, may fail, and are not waterproof.